Fights for Freedom
by NyaNyaNek0
Summary: im no good at summaries you've probubly read the lamest ones if you've seen mine! but its a typical X-men/powerpuff story if you've EVER read one!
1. Prolouge

Bloss-Jean/Pheonix

Brick-Scott

Bubbs-Rogue

Boomer-Bobby

Brat-Kitty

Mojojojo-Magneto

Professor-Xavior

Bell-Storm

Butch-Wolverine

Buttercup- Lady Deathstrike (dont really kno her personality!)

Dexter-Beast

Blare-Angel

________________________________________________________________________

Rogue fiddled with her hair as she listened to the teacher. She cast a lonley glance at Bobby and he gave her a smile in return.

Rouge dropped her hair, seeing it got her no where. Instead she began writing down notes, which eventually led to be doodles of her and Bobby.

No matter how hard she tried, she COULD NOT get that boy out of her head!

"Rogue?"Jean asked, peering over her shoulder at her drawings."I apoligize that this school has no art class, but this is my class, we WILL be studying."

Rogue looked up at Jean and sighed. "Yes, ma'am..."she said.

Jean nodded, apperently satisfied, and began teaching once more. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, signaling for them to leave.

"Bubbles!"Rogue knew that was Bobby, only he was allowed to call her Bubbles, her middle name."That was harsh, what WERE you drawing?"

Rogue blushed and showed Bobby the picture, she was very ashamed."I-its real bad..."she stuttered.

"Nah!"Bobby encouraged."Who are those people?"

Rogue's blush deepened, to a bright scarlet."Um..."she began."W-well, y-you see...i-its just you a-and me. Not the best..."She quickly added and hurried to her locker and then to the cafatiria. 

Bobby stood there, puzzled, why was Rogue embarassed? HE personaly thought it was adorible of her to draw them together. He noticed a notebook slip out of her locker and rushed to pick it up before it touched the spewed from his hand, creating a sort of holder for the book until he got there.

He reached down and picked up the book, dusting off the cover and read the front. It read:'Diary of Rogue Bubbles' His mouth formed a half smirk as he slid it into his locker to read later. Then he hurried  
to Rogue, who was waiting inside the cafe doors.

What took you so long?"Rogue complained.

"I needed to do somethings."Bobby said. Rogue was seemingly satisfiyed with this answer cause she pulled him to the lunch line.

Bobby grinned to himself. His 'little secret' would stay as his 'little secret'. For the time being anyways. but he needed to know how she REALLY felt about him. this was all on his mind before the attack happened... 


	2. the attack!

**Chapter 1**

Rogue shielded her body with her arms, ready for the attack. Magneto stepped through the wall, which had been shattered, and looked directly at a little clan, five teachers, Jean, Scott, Storm, Wolverine, and Lady Deathstrike(who joined after she found out Wolverine worked there). Then his gaze drifted to his old pal, Xavior.

"Hello, old chum." He spat out the word chum as if it were tasteless poison.

"Good morning, Magneto." Xavior said calmly."What brings you to my school?"

"I want the old times back." Magneto gave a tempting smile. "To be..." He searched for a word."Friends."

"We all know you don't, old pal." Xavior said with ease, as if they WERE friends.

"'Course not." Magneto said as he raise a abnormally large chunk of metal.

Jean reversed the direction of the metal on Magneto, who stopped it with his own powers. Xavior began pushing it with Jean and storm created a wind that pushed the metal back. While they had Magneto distracted, Rogue rushed and grabbed hold of his legs. then she pushed him out of the wall and Bobby created a make-shift ice wall.

Rogue jumped up and ran to Bobby, hugging him.

"We haven't seen him for a while, huh, Professor?"

Xavior shook his head and smiled at the children. "No, but you all did a very nice job." He grinned half-heartedly. Kitty, who was hiding behind Xavior, jumped out and blushed.

"I'm sorry for hiding, I was scared..."

"Its OK, Kitty."Rogue said comfortingly."I bet we all were. Magneto kinda gave us all a start when he burst in."

Kitty smiled at Rogue and Rogue returned it.

Then the three friends headed off to the lunch line. The woman behind the buffet bar scowled and tossed an angry look at Wolverine, who recognized the lunch lady of the day to be Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine smirked and Kitty giggled a little but Bobby lost it completely! he laughed and rolled uncontrollably!

Rogue smiled and helped him up.

"hehe..." Bobby scratched his head. "S-sorry."

Lady DeathStrike's scowl deepened as she lifted up the ladle and poured a spoonful of glop into the bowl on the trays. "Glop?" Kitty whined. "We gotta have glop _again_?"

"Dont complain, Kitty." Rogue scolded.

"Sorry, Rou. It's just. I'm a little tired of glop."

Bobby took a bite. "Kitty, it's actually not bad." he licked his lips. "Its crock pot lasagna!"

"Yeah, and Deathstrike'll probably make a super good meal tomorrow." Rogue added. "I mean, she's always saying that if she was lunch lady, shed make an awesome menu. Like tacos and pizza and stuff."

"Well," Kitty bit into her garlic bread, savoring the taste. "That's true." she swallowed. Then finished off the meal, sliding her tray into the dish washer rack. "See you guys in science?"

"No, sorry, Kit." Rogue said, sliding her tray beneath Kitty's. "I've been switched to learning my defences. I think my power is mostly attack."

"Yeah." Bobby replied. "Is'nt this school awsome?"

"Yes." Kitty agreed. "I mean science is the _science_ of you powers. Its much better than other places."

"Bye, guys." Rogue smiled, then hugged Kitty and pecked Bobby's cheek. "See ya in history!" With that, she left, heading toward the defense room.

"Guess we better head out too." Bobby said.

"Ya." Kitty agreed.

* * *

**RollingBubbles: sorry for the wait, guys, and for this chapie being short. I've run out of ideas! **

**Bobby/Boomer: uh-huh...**


End file.
